


Three weird things about Titus Drautos

by PekoPeko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: Talk//สวัสดีค่ะ ฟิคเรทเรื่องแรกของเราเองค่ะ /เขินอายคือสถานการณ์มันบังคับมาก ด้วยเนต้าของคู่นี้ที่ไม่ว่าจะมองแบบไหนก็มีเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ทางกายมาเกี่ยว หรือมีความรู้สึกให้กันไหมนั่นก็แล้วแต่คนจะตีความ แต่ที่แน่ ๆ เขาได้กัน(...) เลยตัดสินใจเขียนออกมา เพราะถ้ามัวรีรอคงไฟมอด แล้วสกิลเรทคงไม่ได้ปลดล็อกสักทีคงต้องขอออกตัวก่อนสำหรับคนที่เห็นเราแปะ Explicit กับ Violent หวังว่าจะเข้ามาเจอเรทแซ่บ ๆ แล้วผิดหวัง... คือเราไม่ได้ต้องการเน้นเรื่องเรทแต่แรกแล้วค่ะ แค่ต้องการบอกเล่าสถานะ ความสัมพันธ์ และ If clause ของคู่นี้เฉย ๆ เพราะงั้นฟิคเลยออกมาค่อนข้าง no point (จะแท็ก Porn without plot ก็ไม่กล้า เพราะเราก็ไม่ได้เน้นเรท พล็อตหรอ ก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรมากมาย...เป็นฟิคไทป์ใหม่ พอร์นไม่เอาพล็อตก็ไม่มี...) ที่ใส่เรทไว้เยอะเพราะถึงจะบรรยายน้อยแต่การใช้คำบรรยายถึงการร่วมเพศขั้นสอดใส่ เราคิดว่าควรแปะไว้ในระดับนี้ ส่วนไวโอเลนท์ ก็อย่างที่เห็นว่ามันไม่ใช่เซ็กส์ธรรมดา ถึงเราจะไม่ได้บรรยายละเอียดก็เถอะ ถึงปกติจะเป็นคนชั่ว แต่เราก็ใส่ใจเยาวชนเหมือนกันเห็นฟิคไม่มีอะไรแบบนี้นี่เขียนอยู่สี่วันเลยนะคะ แก้นับครั้งไม่ถ้วน ให้เบต้ารีดเดอร์ช่วยถึงสามคน /ปกติหนึ่งหรือไม่มี/ ถึงจะดูไม่มีอะไร แต่เราตั้งใจกับมันมากเลยเพราะงั้นมีอะไรติชมก็เชิญได้เลยนะคะ ตั้งใจว่าเรื่องหน้าจะพัฒนาให้ดีกว่านี้ค่ะPs.จริง ๆ อยากให้ฟิคนี้เป็นโฆษณาชวนคนมาลงเรือด้วยกัน แต่จากฝีมือคง...Pss. คู่นี้ยังมีฟิคอีกสิบห้าเรื่องภาษาอังกฤษในเว็บนี้นะคะ รับรองว่าดีมาก ๆ สนใจไปอ่านกันได้นะPsss. ขอบคุณเบต้ารีดเดอร์ทั้งสามมากนะคะ ช่วยได้เยอะเลย ขอบคุณพี่โอมิกซ์ที่วาดแฟนอาร์ตสวย ๆ /มาเม้าท์มอยกันเป็นแรงใจให้ผลิตฟิคมาแล่นเรือด้วยค่ะด้วยรักและพี่นิกซ์ผู้เลอค่าเปโกะเอง





	Three weird things about Titus Drautos

 

 

“พักนี้ท่านทำตัวแปลก ๆ ”

“งั้นหรือ” อีกฝ่ายไล้มือจากแผ่นหลังขึ้นมากางนิ้วทาบที่หลังคอ ออกแรงบีบแล้วกดเขาลงกับเตียงนุ่ม “แต่เจ้าปากดีเหมือนปกติเลยนะ” กล่าวตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบเฉยก่อนจะกระแทกท่อนล่างสอดใส่กลับเข้าไปจนนิกซ์หลุดคราง

เขาให้ความร่วมมือยกสะโพกขึ้นเบียดสวนกับแรงที่กระทั้นเข้ามา ได้ยินอีกฝ่ายสบถ ไม่ใช่ว่าหลงตัวเองแต่นิกซ์รู้ว่ามันเป็นเพราะรู้สึกดีที่เข้ามาได้ลึกขึ้น ดรอว์ทอสก้มตัวลงฝังคมเขี้ยวบนผิวหนังระหว่างไหล่กับคอ กัดคาอยู่อย่างนั้นพร้อม ๆ กับกระแทกตัวอีกสองสามครั้ง ของเหลวข้นหนืดหลั่งใส่ช่องทางด้านหลัง ก่อนฝ่ามือหนาจะกอบกุมส่วนล่างของเขา รูดรั้งช่วยปลดปล่อยความอึดอัด

หลังจากเสร็จกิจ อีกฝ่ายเว้นที่ให้เขาได้พลิกตัวขึ้นนอนตะแคง นิกซ์หอบโกยอากาศเข้าปอดเสียงเบา ก่อนจะถูกรั้งเอวเข้าไปกอด จมูกโด่งซุกไซร้ลำคอ ตอหนวดขูดแผ่นหลังชวนให้รู้สึกจั๊กจี้ สองมือลูบไล้ลำตัว ไม่ออกแรกบีบกดอย่างพยายามกระตุ้นอารมณ์ เหมือนกับแค่อยากสัมผัสผิวหนังและอุณหภูมิร่างเขาเฉย ๆ

นี่คือการกระทำแปลก ๆ เรื่องแรก

หลัง ๆ มานี้เขาดูจะชอบการจับต้องเนื้อตัวเป็นพิเศษ ใช้ทั้งตัวกดแนบเขาลงกับเตียงบ้าง ลูบไล้ตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า บางครั้งก็ใช้เวลานานกว่าปกติในการเล้าโลม จูบที่ลำคอ ฝังเขี้ยวที่ต้นขาด้านใน พิถีพิถันเลือกพื้นที่ในการสร้างรอยช้ำราวกับตัวเขาเป็นผืนผ้าใบและอีกฝ่ายเป็นศิลปิน  ที่สำคัญคือการใช้มือช่วยให้เขาเสร็จ ซึ่งเป็นเรื่องไม่จำเป็น...

ใช่ นิกซ์เสร็จได้โดยไม่ต้องพึ่งพาสัมผัสใด ๆ ขอเพียงแค่เสียง แค่คำสั่งของอีกฝ่ายเท่านั้น และถ้าอีกฝ่ายไม่ยินยอม เขาก็ได้แต่ทนจนกว่าจะถูกเรียกเข้าพบครั้งถัดไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ หนึ่งชั่วโมง สองชั่วโมง หรือครึ่งวัน ดรอว์ทอสมีวิธีการกระตุ้นเขาเสมอ ให้แน่ใจว่าอารมณ์ที่คั่งค้างจะไม่หายไปก่อนถึงเวลาที่เหมาะสม เรื่องแบบนี้มักเริ่มจากลากตัวเขาออกมาระหว่างปฏิบัติหน้าที่ ใช้เวลาไม่นานในการสำเร็จความใคร่ของตัวเองก่อนปล่อยให้นิกซ์อารมณ์ค้าง บางครั้งถึงกับทิ้งบางอย่างไว้ในตัวเขา และเพื่อไม่ให้ใครสงสัย นิกซ์ต้องออกมาปฏิบัติหน้าที่ต่อ เฝ้ายาม หรือกระทั่งช่วยสอนพวกหน้าใหม่

_ อา...เห็นไหมว่าก่อนหน้านั้นดรอว์ทอสฝึกเขาในเรื่องนี้มาดีแค่ไหน _

ไม่ นี่มันนอกเรื่องแล้ว ถ้าจะให้เห็นว่าการที่ดรอว์ทอสกับการสัมผัสตัวเขาเป็นเรื่องแปลกแค่ไหนต้องยกตัวอย่างครั้งแรกและเก้าสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ในการมีเซ็กส์ของพวกเขา มือข้างหนึ่งขย้ำ จิก กระชากผม อีกข้างตรึงสะโพกและส่วนสุดท้ายที่สัมผัสกันคือท่อนล่างของอีกฝ่ายที่กระทั้นเขามาในช่องทาง กางเกงและชั้นในของเขาร่นอยู่แค่เข่า ส่วนอีกฝ่ายทำแค่ปลดกระดุมรูดซิปกางเกงเท่านั้น

_ สะดวกดีใช่ไหมล่ะ  _ _? _

แต่ครั้งนี้นอกจากนิกซ์จะได้รับการช่วยเหลือจากมือเขาแล้ว ยังเข้ามาคลอเคลียเหมือนกับโหยหาสัมผัส  ไม่เรียกแปลกก็ไม่รู้จะว่ายังไง

อ้อมแขนคลายลงเล็กน้อยหลังจากคนด้านหลังแทะเล็มหลังคอเขาจนพอใจ นิกซ์ฉวยโอกาสดันตัวเองออกจากอ้อมกอด ลุกขึ้นนั่ง ชะงักเล็กน้อยจากอาการหน้ามืดเพราะเคลื่อนไหวเร็วเกินไปหลังจากถูกจับให้ค้างอยู่ในท่า...นอนคว่ำเป็นเวลานาน ก่อนข้อมือจะถูกเพื่อนร่วมเตียงคว้าเอาไว้

“จะไปไหน”

“อาบน้ำ” เขาชี้ไปที่คราบสีขุ่นที่ท่อนล่างของตนเองอย่างไร้ความเขินอายก่อนจะเอ่ยเสริม “พรุ่งนี้มีเวรที่ซิทาเดล”

มันแปลว่าเขาจะกลับแล้วและอีกฝ่ายเข้าใจความหมายดี

“วันนี้อยู่ก่อน”เสียงทุ้มออกคำสั่งด้วยประโยคบอกเล่า

“แต่--” มือหนาไม่ได้ออกแรงบีบเพิ่ม น่าแปลกที่นิกซ์เริ่มรู้สึกร้อน ๆ บริเวณที่ถูกเกาะกุมอย่างไม่ทราบสาเหตุ

“ตอนเช้าเดี๋ยวไปส่ง”

“ลำบากท่านเปล่า ๆ”

“ชอบเดินเท้ามากกว่านั่งรถไปสบาย ๆ หรือ หืม  ?”  คิ้วเลิกขึ้นอย่างตั้งคำถาม มุมปากกระตุกยิ้มแต่ไปไม่ถึงนัยน์ตา เหมือนกับได้ยินน้ำเสียงเย็นเยียบเฉพาะตัวที่ดรอว์ทอสมักใช้เวลาลงโทษเขาขึ้นซ้อนทับ

_ ‘ลืมแล้วหรืออัลริค สิทธิปฏิเสธไม่ใช่ของเจ้า’ _

ถ้าไม่เหนื่อยเกินไป นิกซ์เองก็อยากจะรู้เหมือนกันว่าขัดคำสั่งนี้แล้วจะเจออะไร แต่มันเป็นแค่ถ้า และนิกซ์ไม่อยากลางานเพราะปัญหาส่วนตัวที่เกิดจากความอยากรู้อยากเห็นไม่ถูกเวลา

“เดาว่าไม่มีใครเคยปฏิเสธการขึ้นรถลูกรักของท่าน” เอ่ยแซวเล่นเพื่อปรับบรรยากาศและบอกกลาย ๆ ว่าตนยอมแพ้ในสงครามครั้งนี้

“ใช่ ไม่เคยมีใครปฏิเสธ” คราวนี้นัยน์ตาสีอำพันพราวระยับอย่างพอใจ

เรื่องแปลกเรื่องที่สอง ดรอว์ทอสไม่เคยจริงจังกับการบังคับให้เขาค้างขนาดนี้ หลังเสร็จกิจหากไม่ตกลงกันว่าจะมีรอบต่อไปพวกเขาก็แยกย้าย ไม่มีการพูดคุยหรือเรียกร้องอะไร แต่ระยะนี้นิกซ์มักถูกทำให้ต้องค้างอยู่บ่อย ๆ ถ้าไม่มีงานเขาก็อยู่ตามที่อีกฝ่าย...กึ่งออกคำสั่ง บางทีก็ต้องอยู่อย่างเสียไม่ได้เพราะร่างกายถูกทำให้ไม่อำนวยหรือสถานการณ์แบบเมื่อกี้เป็นต้น

มือที่กอบกุมข้อมืออยู่ไม่คลายออกแม้เจ้าตัวจะได้รับคำตอบอันน่าพอใจแล้ว ไม่แค่นั้น ทหารเอกแห่งคิงส์เกรฟยังถูกฉุดให้หันกลับมารับจุมพิตกะทันหัน

มันไม่ใช่จูบดูดดื่มอะไร เพียงแค่สัมผัสผิวเผินในตอนแรก ขบเม้มริมฝีปาก สอดลิ้นเข้ามาหยอกล้อนิดหน่อยแล้วผละออก

โอเค นั่น...เรื่องแปลกเรื่องที่สาม เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเป็นครั้งแรก เมื่อกี้นี้เลย

ปกติสิ่งที่ดรอว์ทอสจะเพลิดเพลินกับการกระทำต่อริมฝีปากของเขามักจะเป็นการกัด ไม่ว่าจะกัดแล้วดึงหรือขบจนห้อเลือด นิกซ์โดนมาหมดแล้ว บางครั้งลิเบอทัสถึงกับทักว่าไปฟัดกับหมาที่ไหนมา

_ ก็หมาตัวที่สั่งให้เจ้าไปฟิตหุ่นเพิ่มนั่นแหละ _

อ่า...ใช่ เรื่องให้เขาใช้ปากช่วยนั่นก็บ่อยอยู่เหมือนกัน

ซึ่งทั้งหมดนั้นไม่มีอะไรใกล้เคียงคำว่าจูบเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“เฮ้” ฝ่ามือหน้าตบข้างแก้มเบา ๆ เรียกเขาจากห้วงความคิด นิกซ์กะพริบตาเรียกสติขณะที่คนตรงหน้าเอ่ย

“ไปได้แล้ว”

“ ?”  ทหารหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วอย่างงุนงง

“เมื่อกี้บอกจะไปอาบไม่ใช่หรือ”

“อ้อ” เขาขานรับเบา ๆ ในลำคออย่างเพิ่งนึกได้ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้น รีบสาวเท้าไปยังห้องน้ำที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกลนัก ปิดประตูล็อคแล้วถอนหายใจ

_ ให้ตายสิ เขารับมือกับเรื่องพวกนี้ไม่ถูกจริง ๆ _

__

_ สู้กับอสูรของจักรวรรดิยังจะง่ายเสียกว่า _

นิกซ์เลือกอาบน้ำเย็นโดยหวังให้คลายความร้อนออกจากร่างกาย บางทีอาจทำให้เขาหัวแล่นคิดอะไรออกก็ได้ แต่เดิมการจำกัดการกระทำเพื่อให้สถานะของพวกเขาหยุดที่แค่คู่นอนนั้นไม่ได้มีการตกลงกันอย่างเป็นทางการไม่ว่าจะเป็นการพูดคุยหรือลายลักษณ์อักษร มันเหมือนกับเป็นอะไรที่ทุกคนรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าคิดจะมีความสัมพันธ์ทางกายกับใครสักคนโดยไม่ต้องการการผูกมัดก็ไม่ควร ยุ่งเรื่องส่วนตัว ใช้เวลาด้วยกันมากเกินไป หรือสนใจอะไรมากกว่ากิจกรรมบนเตียง ส่วนเรื่องจูบ…บางคู่อาจจะทำ แต่กับเขาคิดว่ามันไม่จำเป็นกับสถานะนี้ ดูเหมือนดรอว์ทอสเองก็คิดแบบเดียวกัน

ระยะหลัง ๆ มานี้นอกจากเรื่องแปลก ๆ สามเรื่องนั้น ก็มีแค่เขาที่เปลี่ยนมาเรียกนามสกุลอีกฝ่ายห้วน ๆ ส่วนอีกฝ่ายที่ปกติจะเรียกเขาด้วยนามสกุลก็เปลี่ยนมาเรียกชื่อตัวเช่นกัน ซึ่งใช้เฉพาะเวลาอยู่ด้วยกันสองต่อสองในเรื่องที่ไม่เกี่ยวกับงาน เพื่อแบ่งแยกเรื่องส่วนตัวกับหน้าที่ออกอย่างชัดเจน ไม่ใช่เพื่อความสนิทสนม ไม่เหมือนกับการกระทำที่เขาว่าแปลกนั่น...

สระผมก็แล้วอาบน้ำก็แล้วนิกซ์ยังนึกไม่ออกอยู่ดีว่าดรอว์ทอสจะทำอย่างนั้นไปเพื่ออะไร ดูเหมือนเขาจะคิดผิดเรื่องใช้อุณหภูมิเย็น ๆ ของน้ำช่วย เพราะนอกจากขจัดคราบไม่พึงประสงค์กับทำให้สบายตัวขึ้นนิดหน่อยแล้วมันไม่ช่วยอะไรเลย

มือหนาเอื้อมไปปิดก๊อก คว้าผ้าที่แขวนอยู่มาซับหยดน้ำออกจากตัวให้เร็วที่สุดเพื่อไม่สัมผัสกับอากาศแล้วลดอุณหภูมิร่างไปมากกว่านี้ก่อนจะนึกได้ว่าตนเองไม่ได้หยิบเสื้อผ้าเข้ามา จึงจำใจพันผ้าเช็ดตัวที่ท่อนล่างแล้วเดินออกไป

“ชุดอยู่ตรงนั้น”  ทันทีที่เข้าก้าวเท้าออกมา อีกฝ่ายก็พูดทันทีโดยที่สายตายังจับจ้องหนังสือในมือ ตอนแรกนิกซ์เผลอคิดด้วยซ้ำว่าดรอว์ทอสจะหยิบเสื้อผ้าเขามาพับไว้ให้ แต่เปล่าเลย เครื่องแบบคิงส์เกลฟยังกระจัดกระจายอยู่บนพื้นที่วางอยู่ตรงที่เขาเคยนอนคือชุดนอน ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าเป็นของอีกฝ่ายแน่นอน ครั้นจะเอ่ยปฏิเสธดรอว์ทอสก็พูดขึ้นมาอีก (และเหมือนเดิม ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นจากหนังสือแม้แต่องศาเดียว)

“ชุดนั้นมันสกปรกแล้ว ไม่ต้องเอาขึ้นมาคลุกบนเตียง”

พออยากจะต่อล้อต่อเถียงว่าที่ทำอะไรต่อมิอะไรนั่นเหมือนจะไม่ทำให้เตียงสกปรกเลยก็เพิ่งสังเกตว่ามีผ้าคลุมเตียงนอนกองอยู่ที่มุมห้อง ดูเหมือนว่าคนอายุมากกว่าจะวางแผนการมาของเขาไว้เป็นอย่างดี ปูผ้าคลุมเตียงไว้ ใช้เสร็จก็ตลบออก ไม่ต้องเสียเวลาเปลี่ยนเครื่องนอนให้เมื่อย นิกซ์จึงจำใจหยิบชุดขึ้นมาใส่อย่างเสียไม่ได้ แม้จะไม่ได้เขินอายกับการเผยร่างเปลือย แต่กับการจงใจเปลือยกายนอนร่วมเตียงมันก็อีกเรื่อง

ชุดนอนเป็นชุดมีปกกับกางเกงขอบยางยืดธรรมดา แต่ผู้สวมใส่สัมผัสได้ถึงเนื้อผ้าราคาแพงที่มาพร้อมกับกลิ่นน้ำหอมของเจ้าของ ถ้าจะให้พูดเขาไม่ค่อยชอบเท่าไหร่ กลิ่นพวกนี้มักติดทนเกินไป อีกเหตุผลที่เขาปฏิเสธการค้างคืนเพราะจะต้องมีสักวันที่เกลฟจมูกผีได้กลิ่นของท่านหัวหน้าจากตัวเขาแน่ ที่ยังไม่มีใครจับได้อาจเป็นเพราะทุกครั้งที่มาค้าง ถ้านิกซ์ไม่รู้ตัวอีกทีตอนเช้า ก็ไม่มีแรงพอลุกขึ้นมาจัดการตัวเอง ร่างกายได้สัมผัสแค่ที่นอนและผ้าห่มซึ่งไม่มีกลิ่นติดมากนัก ไม่เหมือนกับชุดนี่

“โฮ่ ตัวนี้ก็ยังใหญ่ไปหรือ” นิกซ์เริ่มอยากขอถอดยศลงไปฝึกกับพวกรุ่นน้องใหม่หลังจากเปิดช่องว่างจนถูกประชิดตัวเป็นครั้งที่สองของวัน ดรอว์ทอสเอื้อมมือจัดปกเสื้อให้จากด้านหลัง โน้มตัวลงเกินความจำเป็นจนริมฝีปากเกือบแนบหูของเขาเพื่อจงใจเอ่ยถ้อยคำยียวน

“เป็นเสื้อที่ตัวเล็กที่สุดในตู้แท้ ๆ ”

ในบรรดาเกรฟ นิกซ์เป็นคนที่ตัวสูงอันดับต้น ๆ กล้ามเนื้อก็มีพอเหมาะไม่มากหรือน้อยเกินไป ดรอว์ทอสเป็นไม่กี่คนที่มีร่างกายสูงกำยำกว่าเขา และเจ้าตัวดูจะชอบเน้นย้ำเรื่องนี้เป็นพิเศษ อันที่จริงเขาก็ชอบทุกการกระทำที่ไล่เบี้ยให้นิกซ์ตกเป็นรองทั้งนั้น แต่เรื่องนี้เขาดูจะชอบมากเป็นพิเศษ ขนาดเสื้อที่เขาใส่ไม่ได้หลวมขนาดนั้น แค่คอเสื้อกว้างไปนิด ปลายแขนยาวเลยข้อมือมาหน่อย และขากางเกงคลุมถึงส้นเท้าเท่านั้น

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเห็นว่าเขาไม่ตอบโต้หรือสาแก่ใจเจ้าตัวแล้ว ดรอว์ทอสถึงได้ผละออก

“เข้านอนได้แล้ว พรุ่งนี้จะไปส่งแต่เช้า” แผ่นหลังกว้างหายไปหลังประตูห้องน้ำทันทีที่พูดจบ นิกซ์แอบฝ่าฝืนนิดหน่อยโดยการเดินไปเก็บเสื้อผ้าตัวเองมาพับวางที่โต๊ะข้างตู้เสื้อผ้าก่อนจะกลับขึ้นเตียง สอดตัวลงใต้ผ้าห่มผืนหนา ก่อนจะฉุกคิดขึ้นได้ขณะเคลิ้มหลับ

 

ทั้งที่รู้ว่าถ้ามาจบที่นี่อาจถูกรั้งให้ค้างแต่ก็ยังมา ปล่อยให้ถูกจูบโดยไม่ขัดขืน ทำตามที่อีกฝ่ายบอกทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่จำเป็น

_ บางที...เขาเองก็อาจจะทำตัวแปลก ๆ อยู่เหมือนกัน _  ทหารหนุ่มคิดแบบนั้นก่อนจมสู่ห้วงนิทรา

 

 

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

 

กว่าเขาจะอาบน้ำเสร็จคนบนเตียงก็หลับเรียบร้อยแล้ว ไททัสเดินอ้อมมายังที่นอนฝั่งตัวเอง ทรุดตัวลงนั่ง พิจารณาใบหน้ายามหลับของนิกซ์ อัลริค โครงหน้าได้รูป จมูกโด่งสวย สันกรามโดดเด่น ผิวหนังและกล้ามเนื้อที่ไม่ว่าจะจับตรงไหนก็พอดีมือไปหมดจนเหมือนกับเป็นของรางวัลที่จักรวรรดิสั่งทำเพื่อเขาโดยเฉพาะ หรือไม่ก็เป็นแค่ของเล่นฆ่าเวลาขณะที่แฝงตัวอยู่ที่นี่

หากเป็นไปได้ก็อยากได้ทหารที่จงรักภักดีและมีฝีมือแบบนี้คอยรับใช้เมื่อกลับไปยังจักรวรรดิ แต่เมื่อยึดครองอินซอมเนียได้แล้ว ก็คงไม่มีใครหน้าไหนกล้าลุกขึ้นต่อต้าน และถึงมีก็ไม่น่าอยู่ในระดับที่นายพลอย่างเขาและทหารข้างกายต้องลงไปจัดการ ถ้าอัลริคมากับเขา เจ้าตัวอาจจะได้เปลี่ยนมาทำหน้าที่บนเตียงแบบเต็มเวลาแทน มาถึงตรงนี้คงปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเขาหลงใหลในร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายเหลือเกิน น่าเสียดายที่มันไม่มากเท่าความโกรธแค้นของเขาที่มีต่อราชาเรจิสผู้โง่เขลาและอ่อนแอ ไม่อย่างนั้นอินซอมเนียคงได้มีเรื่องราวกล่าวขานถึงนายพลปีศาจผู้กลับใจเพราะนายทหารรูปงาม

_ เป็นตำนานรักที่ฟังดูน้ำเน่าและไร้สาระพอใช้ได้ _

เขายกมือขึ้นจับเปียคนตรงหน้าที่ลงมาแนบข้างแก้มขึ้นไปทัดหู สีหน้ายามหลับช่างสงบสุขจนแอบนึกเล่น ๆ ว่าหากอัลริคอยู่จนถึงวันที่รู้ความจริงว่าแท้จริงแล้วศัตรูเป็น _ ผู้ใกล้ชิด _ กับตนตลอดมาจะแสดงอารมณ์ออกมาแบบไหน  _ โกรธแค้น ? เสียใจ ? หรือจะอยู่ไม่ถึงตอนนั้นกัน... _

เขาได้รับการยืนยันเรียบร้อยว่าไม่นานจักรวรรดิจะเริ่มโจมตีชายแดนอีกครั้งเพื่อปูแผนการส่งราชทูตเข้าเจรจาสันติ เวลาของเขาในฐานะกัปตันดรอว์ทอสกำลังนับถอยหลังและเขาอยากใช้ทุกนาทีให้คุ้มค่าก่อนจะต้องทิ้งของเล่นชิ้นโปรด และด้วยเวลาที่กระชั้นเข้ามาเต็มทน ดูเหมือนว่าทหารเอกของราชันย์จะต้องเตรียมตัวรับมือกับ _ อะไร ๆ  _ อีกเยอะทีเดียว

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk//
> 
> สวัสดีค่ะ ฟิคเรทเรื่องแรกของเราเองค่ะ /เขินอาย  
> คือสถานการณ์มันบังคับมาก ด้วยเนต้าของคู่นี้ที่ไม่ว่าจะมองแบบไหนก็มีเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ทางกายมาเกี่ยว หรือมีความรู้สึกให้กันไหมนั่นก็แล้วแต่คนจะตีความ แต่ที่แน่ ๆ เขาได้กัน(...) เลยตัดสินใจเขียนออกมา เพราะถ้ามัวรีรอคงไฟมอด แล้วสกิลเรทคงไม่ได้ปลดล็อกสักที
> 
> คงต้องขอออกตัวก่อนสำหรับคนที่เห็นเราแปะ Explicit กับ Violent หวังว่าจะเข้ามาเจอเรทแซ่บ ๆ แล้วผิดหวัง... คือเราไม่ได้ต้องการเน้นเรื่องเรทแต่แรกแล้วค่ะ แค่ต้องการบอกเล่าสถานะ ความสัมพันธ์ และ If clause ของคู่นี้เฉย ๆ เพราะงั้นฟิคเลยออกมาค่อนข้าง no point (จะแท็ก Porn without plot ก็ไม่กล้า เพราะเราก็ไม่ได้เน้นเรท พล็อตหรอ ก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรมากมาย...เป็นฟิคไทป์ใหม่ พอร์นไม่เอาพล็อตก็ไม่มี...) ที่ใส่เรทไว้เยอะเพราะถึงจะบรรยายน้อยแต่การใช้คำบรรยายถึงการร่วมเพศขั้นสอดใส่ เราคิดว่าควรแปะไว้ในระดับนี้ ส่วนไวโอเลนท์ ก็อย่างที่เห็นว่ามันไม่ใช่เซ็กส์ธรรมดา ถึงเราจะไม่ได้บรรยายละเอียดก็เถอะ ถึงปกติจะเป็นคนชั่ว แต่เราก็ใส่ใจเยาวชนเหมือนกัน
> 
> เห็นฟิคไม่มีอะไรแบบนี้นี่เขียนอยู่สี่วันเลยนะคะ แก้นับครั้งไม่ถ้วน ให้เบต้ารีดเดอร์ช่วยถึงสามคน /ปกติหนึ่งหรือไม่มี/ ถึงจะดูไม่มีอะไร แต่เราตั้งใจกับมันมากเลยเพราะงั้นมีอะไรติชมก็เชิญได้เลยนะคะ ตั้งใจว่าเรื่องหน้าจะพัฒนาให้ดีกว่านี้ค่ะ 
> 
> Ps.จริง ๆ อยากให้ฟิคนี้เป็นโฆษณาชวนคนมาลงเรือด้วยกัน แต่จากฝีมือคง...  
> Pss. คู่นี้ยังมีฟิคอีกสิบห้าเรื่องภาษาอังกฤษในเว็บนี้นะคะ รับรองว่าดีมาก ๆ สนใจไปอ่านกันได้นะ  
> Psss. ขอบคุณเบต้ารีดเดอร์ทั้งสามมากนะคะ ช่วยได้เยอะเลย ขอบคุณพี่โอมิกซ์ที่วาดแฟนอาร์ตสวย ๆ /มาเม้าท์มอยกันเป็นแรงใจให้ผลิตฟิคมาแล่นเรือด้วยค่ะ
> 
> ด้วยรักและพี่นิกซ์ผู้เลอค่า  
> เปโกะเอง


End file.
